


In Deep Water

by pleasereylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Kylo Ren, Ben is 27, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Kylo Ren, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gaslighting, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Possessive Ben Solo, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy Kink, Rey is 17, Rough Sex, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), but Rey doesn't know so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereylo/pseuds/pleasereylo
Summary: Rey switches into Mr. Solo's English class halfway through her senior year. Despite getting off to a bumpy start, they quickly develop feelings for each other.But what Rey doesn't know is that once Mr. Solo has her, he's never letting go.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 183
Kudos: 902





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard by @cerxeii
> 
> Please mind the tags. Extremely dubious consent and forced pregnancy lie ahead

[ ](https://nickpic.host/image/3L5vNf)

Rey wipes her sweaty palms against the fabric of her jeans as she walks to Mr. Solo’s classroom.

The time on her flip phone says it’s 1:30pm, meaning there’s only 30 minutes left until the school day is over. It also means she’s 30 minutes late to her new class. Rey has a note from the guidance counselor, sure, but she’s still nervous. Mr. Solo isn’t known for being one of the most _understanding_ teachers.

She takes a steadying breath, then pushes his classroom door open slowly. She swears the _entire_ class turns to look at her. Rey wishes she could curl up and die; maybe turn into a mouse and scurry under all the desks to her seat, unnoticed.

Instead, she stares at her beat-up Converse and walks as inconspicuously as she can to where Mr. Solo is standing at the front of the class. He’s holding a book– must have been reading it to the class before she walked in.

When Rey finally makes it to him, she holds out the note, hoping he'll take it and leave her be.

He doesn’t bother to grab it, leaving her arm awkwardly hanging between them. After a minute or maybe an hour he clears his throat. “Was there something I could help you with, Miss…?”

“Niima. Er- Rey. I just transferred into this class from AP English… t-the note explains it,” Rey stutters, heart pounding. She shakes the note in her hand again, hoping he’ll take the hint and grab it. He doesn’t.

“Sit down, Miss Niima. I don’t need a note to explain to me why you transferred into my course. Advanced classes _clearly_ aren’t meant for everyone.”

His cold words cause the class to erupt into a fit of poorly-concealed snickers. Rey pointedly ignores them and rushes to an empty seat in the back of the classroom, wanting to be out of sight and mind as soon as possible.

Mr. Solo turns his attention toward the rest of the class. “Is something funny?” Everyone goes silent immediately. “No? Okay, turn back to page 103 of _The Scarlet Letter_ , then.”

He continues reading as if Rey had never interrupted him. 

Mr. Solo doesn’t bother her for the rest of class, thank goodness. He’s about halfway through reading from _The Scarlet Letter_ , which Rey recognizes from her junior year English class. As the minutes tick by, Rey’s shoulders relax, and she sits up straighter in her chair; nobody is paying attention to her anymore. Good.

She finds herself easing into the sound of his voice; it’s deep and rich, and he speaks with a confidence that Rey envies. For the first time since entering the room, Rey allows herself to _really_ look at him. She’s seen glimpses of Mr. Solo around the school before, but never up close like she is now.

He has deep, dark eyes to match his voice. His long black hair goes just past his ears, curling a bit at the nape of his neck– unusual for a teacher to have such long hair, but not unheard of. He’s wearing a suit, minus the tie; Rey can’t say where he got it from or who the designer is, but she knows it looks expensive. Nothing like the Goodwill hand-me-downs that she owns.

As she rakes her eyes up his toned body, she nearly jumps out of her seat when she notices that he’s staring at her, now, too. Mr. Solo doesn’t break eye contact with her as he reads from the book and turns the page.

He looks… not mad, surprisingly. Curious, maybe; like Rey is an animal at the zoo who just did something out of the ordinary. She fixes her eyes back on her desk as goosebumps erupt all along her flesh.

The final bell breaks their weird stare-off.

“Your homework is to finish the rest of this chapter and write a one-page summary and analysis,” he yells as the students file out of the classroom.

Rey is debating whether she wants to apologize to Mr. Solo for interrupting his class, or if she wants to slide out of the room and hope he forgets about her entirely. On the one hand, she doesn’t want to miss the bus, but on the other hand, she wants him to like her. The sound of Mr. Solo’s voice ends her internal debate.

“Miss Niima, a word, please?”

Rey gulps and makes her way to his desk. He’s going to give her detention for interrupting his class, she just _knows_ it.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Solo,” Rey blurts before he has the chance to reprimand her. “I told Ms. Holdo that I needed to get to class, but she kept on talking and I didn’t want to be rude and interrupt her, because she was doing me a favor by switching me out of AP English, but–"

“Rey,” he stops her. She stares at him, eyes wide, slightly out of breath. “You’re not in trouble. Just don’t let it happen again.”

“Oh.” She breathes a sigh of relief. “Then what did you want to talk to me about?”

He pauses like he’s deliberating something.

“What are your three favorite books?”

Rey furrows her eyebrows, not sure she heard him right. Why does he want to know what her favorite books are? He quirks an eyebrow at her, so she responds the first books that come to mind.

“ _Wuthering Heights, Jane Eyre_ , and, um….” Even though Rey has read thousands of books, she can’t think of anything else on the spot. Her eyes dart around his desk quickly, searching for an answer. Finally, she spots the spine of a book buried under a pile of essays on Mr. Solo’s desk. “… and _Flowers in the Attic_ ,” she finishes.

His eyebrows raise in skeptical surprise. “Really? You like _Flowers in the Attic_?”

Rey nods, fully committed to the lie. She’s never heard of _Flowers in the Attic_ , but maybe he’ll like her better if they like the same book.

Mr. Solo’s gaze flickers to the same place as Rey’s, and he spots the copy of the book on his desk. Rey’s face turns red, positive she’s been caught.

“Alright, then,” Mr. Solo says with a devilish glint in his eyes, “Since you’re not caught up on _The Scarlet Letter_ yet, for your homework tonight I want you to write a one-page summary of each book you just listed, with an additional paragraph stating _why_ you liked it.”

Rey gapes at him. “But– but that’s three pages! The rest of the class only has to write one page for their homework!”

“This is also my way of gauging your skill level, Miss Niima. Unless you don’t think you can handle it,” he smirks, taunting her. Rey’s memory flashes back to the beginning of class when he said that she “clearly” didn’t belong in AP classes, and she feels invigorated. She wants to prove him wrong, but, also, a small part of her wants his praise when she inevitably does a good job.

(And Rey _knows_ she’ll do a good job. She had the best grades in her AP class without even trying.)

“I’ll do it."

***

The good thing about missing the bus is that now Rey can stop by the public library on her five-mile walk back home so she can check out _Flowers in the Attic._

She doesn’t know what possessed her to agree to this. The summary and explanation for _Wuthering Heights_ and _Jane Eyre_ will be easy enough– but for _Flowers in the Attic_ , a four-hundred-something page book that Rey’s never read in her life? She’s fucked.

Rey considers, briefly, looking up a plot summary on SparkNotes, but throws out the idea almost immediately. That would be cheating, and cheating is wrong. Plus, Rey is kind of curious about the book that Mr. Solo is reading– maybe it will give her a glimpse into his mind.

She should’ve just fessed up to him that she lied. That she only told him she liked the book to try and impress him.

But it’s too late now. In the library, Rey finds the offending book on its designated shelf and plops herself in her favorite chair to start reading.

Four hours and a couple potty breaks later, Rey finishes the book. It was good, but kind of weird– there’s a scene where the teenaged main character and her older brother have sex. Rey isn’t sure how to feel about it, but it did make her stomach feel funny.

Rey wonders why Mr. Solo would read something like that, but then she looks up the book on the library’s computer and sees that it's considered by many to be a classic gothic novel. He was probably just reading it for academic reasons.

Rey starts typing out her essay, ignoring the hunger pains in her belly because she doesn’t have money to grab something from the vending machine.

***

When Rey finally trudges into her tiny, run-down trailer she shares with her foster father, Unkar Plutt, she’s exhausted and starving. It’s six hours past the time she normally comes home– not that Plutt noticed or cared she was missing. From the look of things, he’s still at the shop. Whatever. Rey makes a PB & J and shuts herself in her room.

She can’t afford a smart phone, but even if she could, she wouldn’t be the type to have social media. Instead, Rey rereads her essay over and over, looking for any minor mistakes. It needs to be perfect.

Mr. Solo is an asshole, but for some reason, Rey would do anything for his approval.

* * *

Rey makes sure to show up to Solo’s class five minutes early– she’s determined to make a better first impression.

As soon as she enters, his eyes dart to hers.

“Ah, Miss Niima. Do you have your paper ready?” he asks. When Rey plops her assignment on his desk, he almost looks surprised, like he didn’t expect her to do it, but then he constructs his face back into its usually passive mask.

“What about the reading? Everyone in this class is expected to be on page 115 of _The Scarlet Letter_ – seeing as how you’re in this class now, that applies to you, too.”

This catches Rey by surprise; he didn’t tell her yesterday that she needed to do the reading, too. He smirks slightly, and she knows exactly what he’s doing– he’s trying to get under her skin.

“Yes,” Rey replies, chin tilted up in defiance. She read _The Scarlet Letter_ last year and still remembers most of it, so she figures she’s not technically lying.

“Yes _what_?”

“Yes… sir?” Rey questions, confused as to why he’d want her to say that– they don’t live in the South, they live in Washington. Nobody here says “yes sir” or “yes ma’am.” Mr. Solo huffs out a laugh at her response– a genuine, throaty guffaw that takes them both by surprise.

“That’s not what I meant, but I suppose I like your answer better.”

Rey is absolutely mortified; she can’t believe she just called him _sir_ like that… Her humiliation is made worse when he has the audacity to _wink_ at her, eyes twinkling with laughter. _He’s_ _making fun of her_.

Other students start to enter the classroom, saving Rey from any further embarrassment as she scurries back to her seat.

Mr. Solo starts class as if nothing happened, collecting everyone’s homework from the previous night. “Can someone tell me what has happened thus far in the book?”

A couple students raise their hands, but Solo ignores them all and fixes his gaze on Rey. “Miss Niima?” he asks. _Asshole_.

Rey’s not exactly sure which part of the book they’re at, but she makes her best guess with the information she has. Without missing a beat, she describes, in as much detail as she can, everything that happens in the book starting with chapter one.

She watches Mr. Solo’s face change from smug to shocked to… pleased? Once Rey gets to the part where Chillingworth discovers that Dimmesdale is Hester’s lover, Mr. Solo stops her.

“Very good, Miss Niima. It’s nice to know at least _one_ of my students actually does the readings.”

Rey preens at the praise.

***

Despite having been at this school for nearly two years, Rey doesn’t really have any friends. She has acquaintances who she’ll work with during group projects or smile at in the hallways, but that’s it. Nobody invites her to sit with them at lunch or hang out after school.

Which is why she’s so surprised that a boy approaches her after Mr. Solo’s class.

“Damn, how did you get Mr. Solo to like you?!” the boy stage-whispers as Rey walks down the hallway. She half-recognizes him from around school; he has dark brown skin and big brown eyes. He’s cute, in a boyish kind of way.

“I’m Finn, by the way,” he continues. Rey is immediately wary of any guy who approaches her out of the blue, because in her experience they were probably going to make fun of her. But Finn seems nice. Genuine.

“I’m Rey,” she responds.

“So,” he looks at her eagerly, “What’s the secret to Mr. Solo?”

Rey shrugs nonchalantly, but on the inside she’s grinning from ear to ear. _Do you really think Mr. Solo likes me?_ she wants to ask him, but doesn’t. Too obvious. Desperate.

“I don’t know, maybe he just took pity on me because of how bad things went yesterday,” Rey concedes. Finn nods like that makes sense.

“Hey, you ride the bus home, right? I think we’re on the same one! You should sit with me and my boyfriend, Poe.”

Rey nods and smiles– maybe transferring into Solo’s class wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

***

Mr. Solo hands back everyone’s graded papers the next day in class. The class murmurs to each other, sharing what grade they got; based on their glum expressions, it doesn’t look good. Finn, who swapped seats with a boy named Snap so he could sit next to Rey, turns toward her.

“Aw, damn, I got a C+. What’d you get, Rey?”

Rey looks down at her paper, or, rather _, papers_ ; there’s no grade written anywhere, no oppressive red ink muddling the pages. The only thing written on her essay is “see me after class.”

Rey’s stomach sinks like a rock. Her essay wasn’t _that_ bad, was it? She read it over a million times for grammar errors, but maybe she had missed some? Maybe Solo didn’t agree with her explanations? She _can’t_ let anyone know.

“Oh– er, so did I. I got a C+, too.”

“Bummer. Maybe before our next essay we can hang out and work on them together!”

Rey agrees, not really paying attention. This sort of thing has never happened to her before, and _especially_ not in English. It’s her best subject. The rest of class goes by in a daze until the final bell rings and she’s shaken from her stupor.

She makes up some excuse about a French club meeting after school, and sends Finn to the bus without her. She’s a little sad to see him go– riding the bus yesterday with him and Poe was surprisingly fun.

Instead, Rey stays in her seat until the rest of the class clears out, and then it’s just her and Solo. He beckons her to his desk with two fingers. Rey has to wipe her sweaty palms on her leggings.

“Why are you in my class, Rey?” Mr. Solo asks, voice dangerously low. The question catches her off guard. Rey automatically tells him the same thing she told her guidance counselor, Ms. Holdo.

“I–I was struggling to keep up with the readings in AP English.”

“Bullshit,” he responds immediately.

“You don’t know me.” Rey doesn’t know where she gets this sudden burst of defiance, but she holds onto it.

“Perhaps. But I know that you’ve never read _Flowers in the Attic_ until two days ago.” He studies her face to see if his statement holds any truth, and, based on his smug look, he knows he’s right. Rey’s always been a shit liar.

“So? I didn’t cheat on your assignment.”

“I know. I ran it through a plagiarism detector to confirm.”

Rey’s mouth drops wide open. _He thinks she cheated?!_ He continues talking before she gets the chance to defend herself.

“It wasn’t plagiarized, obviously. Which means that, in less than 24 hours, you read the entire book and wrote a college-level summary and analysis for it– all to complete _one_ assignment that’s not even worth 10% of your grade.”

She swallows, throat dry. _I would’ve done it even if it wasn’t for a grade_ , Rey thinks. _I just want you to like me._

“I like to write.” She’s full of half-truths today.

Mr. Solo looks like he’s about to say something else, to question her further, but he stops himself. “You do? What else do you like to write?”

Uncomfortable, Rey shuffles her feet. “Um, I write for my classes, obviously. Sometimes I write short stories. Actually, I’m working on this one thing right now…“

Mr. Solo gazes at her hungrily, hanging onto Rey’s every word. He looks like a lion that just stumbled upon a herd of gazelles.

“What are you writing?” he prompts her to continue. Rey doesn’t want to continue; she’s never talked about her writing with anybody before. She feels vulnerable, but she knows Solo isn’t going to back down– he’s already latched his teeth in.

“It’s stupid, really. It’s just a horror story about a girl and a demon...” Rey trails off, thinking about how dumb it sounds. Solo doesn’t seem to notice, though.

“Can I read it?”

“I don’t know, it’s not done yet, and it’s really not very good and–“

“Rey,” he cuts her off. “I want to read it. I can help you look over it, give you suggestions.”

Rey supposes having another pair of eyes look at her work wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

“Okay,” she agrees.

It might be nice to spend more time with Mr. Solo, anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Solo takes Rey to his house so he can help her with her novel. He has zero ulterior motives. Zero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle in folks

Rey works on her novel at the library all weekend. She has about 40,000 words written, so there’s a lot to go over before she shows it to Mr. Solo. It needs to be perfect. She thinks she might die if he doesn’t like it.

Her stomach is in knots all day Monday in anticipation of seeing him; they had agreed to go over her writing after school that day. She doesn’t know why, but she tells Finn she has French club again. Rey kind of likes that her and Mr. Solo have a secret, just the two of them.

Once again, she shows up five minutes early and is the only student in the classroom with Mr. Solo.

He’s grading papers at his desk and doesn’t lift his head up when she enters. Even when Rey not-so-subtly clears her throat, he doesn’t flinch.

“Did you have a good weekend, Miss Niima?” he asks without looking up. Why isn’t he looking at her?

“I did _, sir_ , thank you for asking.”

At that, Mr. Solo’s eyes shoot up from his stack of papers to take her in; Rey watches in satisfaction as his pupils dilate to the size of saucers on his otherwise apathetic face. He’s about to say something when they’re interrupted by one of Rey’s classmates entering the room.

“Have a seat, Miss Niima,” he says instead. Then, quiet so only she can hear, “I'll see you after class.” Rey’s stomach does a flip as she makes her way to her desk.

A couple seconds later, Finn enters and greets Rey with a smile that lights up his whole face. He bends down to give Rey an awkward half-hug, which she thinks is kind of weird, but she brushes it off. He's just friendly.

They tell each other about their weekends while Mr. Solo watches with barely-concealed contempt. His face darkens, lips pursed. Then, throughout the whole lesson, If Finn so much as _breathes_ in Rey’s direction, Mr. Solo orders him to quiet down. Poor Finn looks absolutely terrified. He must be having a bad day today.

Rey breathes a sigh of relief when the final bell rings; she made it through class, but now she’s going to be alone with Solo for God knows how long. She wonders if they’ll stay in his classroom or go to the school’s computer lab or something.

Finn talks to her while she packs up her backpack.

“Hey, so, on Friday, Poe and I were thinking about going to the lake with a bunch of people– Kaydel, Jessika, and Rose– you might know them. Wanna come?” Out of the corner of her eye, Rey can see Mr. Solo breathing hard behind his desk, nostrils flaring.

Rey wants to say yes because it sounds like fun (and she desperately wants friends), but she gets the feeling Mr. Solo wouldn’t like it if she went. She shakes her head of that thought almost immediately, though; why the hell would her teacher care if she goes out with friends? It’s a ridiculous notion. Right?

“Yeah, that sounds fun! Count me in.”

“Awesome! We’ll pick you up at, like, 4.”

Her and Finn exchange numbers, and then he runs off to catch the bus while Rey stays behind because of her nonexistent French club meeting.

Mr. Solo is quiet while Rey walks across the classroom to him. He seems deceptively calm considering how peeved he looked a few moments ago. Before Rey makes it to his desk, he stands, grabs his messenger bag, and starts packing up his papers and laptop.

When he grabs everything, he starts walking toward the door while Rey stays standing, frozen in place. Is he leaving her, just like that?

“Come on,” he motions her forward with a shrug of his shoulder.

“W-where are we going?”

“My place,” he says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. At Rey’s incredulous look, he taps his foot impatiently. “You didn’t think we were going to work here, did you? My house has better Wi-Fi. Plus, the school closes in an hour. Come on.” His tone leaves no room for argument. Rey follows him to the staff parking lot like a groupie at a meet and greet.

When they make it to Mr. Solo’s car, she’s surprised by how nice it is. _How the hell does a teacher afford a Lexus?_

He opens Rey’s door and shuffles her into the Lexus quickly, head jerking around in every direction like he’s nervous someone will see them. Rey supposes it would look bad if someone saw her getting into his car– but it isn’t like they’re going to do anything. He’s just helping her with her novel.

Once they drive away from the parking lot unnoticed, Ben seems to relax a little. Rey still can’t believe she’s here, _in his car_ , _on the way to his house_. She takes a steadying breath. _Be cool, be cool._ _Act like you do this all the time._

“Don’t you think you’re a little young to have a boyfriend?” he asks, breaking the silence. The change in topic makes Rey’s head spin. Boyfriend? What is he talking about?

“I don’t have a boyfriend. I’ve never had a boyfriend, actually.” Rey cringes, realizing she said too much. So much for playing it cool. “Besides, I’m 17. Basically an adult.”

Mr. Solo hums in response, satisfied with her answer. Rey doesn’t understand why he would care about that, but then she thinks about his expression while she talked with Finn earlier, and it clicks into place.

“Finn and I are just friends, you know.”

Mr. Solo stiffens at the mention of Finn. “Why would I care about the relationship status of two of my students?”

“You tell me.”

He chews on his lip for a moment, thinking. “As your teacher, I just think you should be focusing on school, is all,” Ben concedes.

“Bullshit.”

Rey stares into his eyes, daring him to challenge her. He’s deadly quiet, like a snake before it strikes. Suddenly, Ben reaches across the console and grabs her wrist in his hand, encircling it completely.

“Don’t start what you can’t finish, little girl.”

Rey shudders and Mr. Solo immediately drops her wrist back to her lap. “We’re almost home.”

***

Mr. Solo’s house, like his car, is way nicer than it has any right to be. There are only a few houses in the neighborhood, each one separated by half a mile of forest. His house is at the very end of the street, and it looks like something straight out of _Twilight_.

He opens the car door for her and leads her inside. The inside, like the outside, is pristine and clean– but almost _too_ clean. Rey looks around while Mr. Solo walks her to the living room, and she doesn’t see any pictures, plants, _nothing_. Just white walls and marble countertops.

However, when they make it to the living room, Rey gasps in awe; Mr. Solo has floor-to-ceiling, wall-to-wall bookshelves built into the walls of the room. There must be hundreds of books. 

“Are these all yours, Mr. Solo?”

“Yeah. I mean, I _am_ an English teacher.”

“It’s amazing,” Rey whispers under her breath, tracing her hands along the spines of the books.

“Pick out whatever you want. You can read it while I read your book.” Rey bobs her head up and down enthusiastically; it’s like her own public library, but _better_ because they’re all books that Mr. Solo has touched, read.

He disappears while Rey looks for what book she wants to read. He mostly has classics (typical English teacher), but they all look old– like, first edition copy type shit. Rey stays away from those because they look expensive and she would probably ruin them.

Instead, she moves to a different section that seems newer. Rey nearly squeals when she sees that Mr. Solo owns the entire _Starkiller_ series by Kylo Ren– it’s one of her favorites. She grabs the first book in the saga and plops down on one of Mr. Solo’s comfortable armchairs. He chooses that moment to come back into the room, carrying a plate.

“Here, I made you a grilled cheese. Figured you’d be hungry.”

Rey’s mouth practically salivates at the smell of the melted cheese; all she’s eaten for the past week has been peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She accepts the grilled cheese gratefully and scarfs it down while he watches in amazement.

“What book did you pick out?” he asks when she’s finished.

“ _Starkiller: New Beginnings_ by Kylo Ren. It’s one of my favorites!”

His lip twitches ever so slightly. “Really? You didn’t mention it the other day, when I asked what your favorite books were.”

“Well, you kind of put me on the spot.”

“Would it have made the list if I didn’t put you on the spot?”

“Definitely.”

“Good. Then come here, I want to show you something.”

Mr. Solo leads her to the other side of the house, winding her around so many corners she's positive she’ll get lost– and she hasn’t even _seen_ the upstairs yet. Finally, they make it to a door at the end of a hallway.

“This is my office,” Mr. Solo tells her. He tugs on the sleeve of his dress shirt nervously as he opens the door.

His office, like his living room, takes Rey’s breath away. It’s like he stole everything personal, everything with character from the rest of the house and put it all into this room. Books line every corner of the office– on shelves, piled up in neat stacks on the floor, along the windowsill. On his desk, he has a couple framed pictures of a big, furry dog. To the right, a reading nook is cut into the wall, just below a big window that faces the shadowy forest.

Directly across from his desk hangs a large whiteboard– it catches her eye because she sees a familiar name written on it: Kylo Ren. The white board is full of notes, scribbles that Rey doesn’t understand at first glance, but she recognizes all the names on it: Kira, Vader, Palpatine. They’re all part of the _Starkiller_ series.

“What is this?” Rey asks.

“My notes. You’re not the only one who’s working on a book right now.” He shrugs.

Rey’s eyes flicker from the whiteboard, to Mr. Solo, then back to the whiteboard about ten times, mind racing. Everything starts to click in place. His unusually nice car and house don’t seem so unusual anymore.

“You– You’re Kylo Ren?”

“Yes.”

 _Kylo Ren is my English teacher_. Once the initial shock wears off, Rey asks him questions rapid-fire. Why go by a pen name? Why are you teaching high school English when you’re a millionaire? What’s going to happen in the next book?

He doesn’t answer her last question, but he tells her he goes by Kylo Ren so people don’t bother him in real life; to the second question, he tells her that he started out as a teacher, took a few years off after the success of his books, then started teaching again out of boredom.

Jesus. Rey has to sit down in the reading nook while she processes it all.

“Why are you telling me this?”

“I like you, Rey. I thought you’d feel more comfortable sharing your work with me if you knew we had this in common.”

Rey shakes her head. “Are you crazy? No way can I give you my book now, knowing you’re a _professional_ author and I’m just a high school student with too much time on her hands. You’re going to judge me.”

“I promise, I’m not going to judge you,” he chuckles. “Come on, give me your laptop and I’ll read your novel at my desk.”

“Oh, um… I don’t actually have a laptop. I write at the library, using Google docs.”

“You don’t have a laptop? Not even a computer at home?” Rey shakes her head. “So you have to go all the way to the library to do all of your assignments?”

“Yeah.”

“Jesus, kid, how have you gone through four years of high school without a laptop?” He takes his laptop out of his bag and hands it to her. “Log in to your Google docs and pull up your writing for me. I can read it on my computer for now, until I buy you a new one.”

Rey’s eyes practically pop out of their sockets. “What? No, Mr. Solo, I can’t, that’s way too expensive–“

“I wasn’t asking, Rey.”

His tone of voice warns her not to argue with him. Rey gulps. Okay. This is fine. She’ll figure out a way to pay him back later.

She logs in to her Google account and pulls up the first couple chapters of her novel, not wanting to make Mr. Solo angry. Pleased, he takes his computer back to his desk and sits down to read it. It requires all of Rey’s strength not to watch Mr. Solo as he reads her book; will he like it? Will he tell her it’s trash and she should give up writing altogether?

Rather than torture herself by thinking about it too much, Rey curls up in the reading nook and starts re-reading _Starkiller: New Beginnings_.

Before she knows it, an hour passes by– Rey was so absorbed in _Starkiller_ that she didn’t even notice the sun starting to set outside the window. She jumps when Mr. Solo abruptly closes his laptop and saunters over to her. Rey’s heart is in her throat.

He sits down next to her and envelops her hands in his. “Rey,” he says, peering into her eyes. “I’m only on chapter five and it’s already the best book I’ve read in years.”

Rey’s eyes glisten with unshed tears; nobody’s ever complimented her like this before.

"You really like it? You're not just saying that?"

"It has a lot of potential. It needs some adjustments with sentence structure and flow, but I can help you with that. When it's done, I have connections in the publishing industry; this could be a huge hit, with my help."

Rey grins from ear to ear, elated. _He likes it, he really likes it!_ And he even said he could help her get published! Rey can't believe how lucky she is to have his guidance.

Mr. Solo is sitting so close to her, thumb idly stroking the back of her hand, and Rey is so caught up in her happiness she can’t control herself. Without thinking, she leans in and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

She realizes her mistake and pulls back a second later, but it’s too late. _She just kissed her teacher_. What is _wrong_ with her? She was so happy that she could finally share her writing with someone who _understands_ , but she got swept away in the moment and took it too far.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Solo, I don’t know what came over me–“ Before she can finish her apology, though, he stops her with his lips. On hers. Kissing her.

“Oh,” Rey exhales in surprise. Whereas her kiss was nothing more than a peck, Mr. Solo molds his lips to hers, breathing her in. He tastes like green tea and honey and Rey is lost in the sensation. She kisses him back fervently, despite never having kissed anyone before– she hopes she’s doing it right. Based on the way Mr. Solo moves closer to her, she thinks she is.

Rey breaks away from him when his hands start to wander up her torso. They breathe in the same air, foreheads touching, trying to catch their breath. After a couple minutes or maybe hours, Solo finally stands up.

“I should probably take you back now.”

***

The car ride goes by in awkward silence; Rey _wants_ to talk to him about what they just did, what it means, but she’s scared. Hell, she’s not even sure what it means. Does she like him? Does he like her? Or did they both get carried away?

He looks like he’s deep in thought, too, tapping his thumb on the steering wheel rapidly. Rey gives him instructions to her pitiful trailer with Plutt and tries to sneak glances at him every couple of minutes.

When they make it to the trailer park, his grip on the steering wheel tightens. This was a bad idea– now he’s going to feel sorry for her, and Rey can’t stand that. Surprisingly, though, he doesn’t comment on her living situation.

“Is your foster dad going to care that you’re being dropped off by your 27-year-old English teacher?”

Rey snorts. “Plutt doesn’t care what I do. He’s probably still working anyway.”

Mr. Solo stops the car a hundred or so feet from her trailer. “Yeah? What time does he usually get back from work?”

“Usually around 10 or 11 at night.”

Mr. Solo rubs his hands over his eyes, sighing like he’s tired. “You’re not exactly making this easy on me.”

“Making what easy on you?”

He hesitates. “Nothing. Here, give me your phone.”

Rey hands him her flip phone without blinking, which just seems to concern him even more. He takes her phone and fiddles with it for a minute before handing it back to her.

“I put my number in your contacts, so you can call me if you ever feel unsafe or… or something. You know, with your foster dad getting home so late, there’s lots of bad things that could happen, especially in this part of town.”

“O-okay,” Rey stutters, heart pounding against her chest. She has Mr. Solo’s phone number.

Without warning, Mr. Solo leans across the car, across _Rey_ , and opens her door for her. His arm accidentally brushes her chest, giving her goosebumps.

“Best get going,” he says. Rey nods mechanically, feeling like she’s in a fever dream. She places one foot on the sidewalk, moving to get out of the car, but Mr. Solo grabs her wrist and twists her back to face him. He kisses her again, slow and sweet, and Rey’s stomach gives an uneasy lurch.

“See you in class tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for your kudos and comments! i live for them


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey successfully avoids talking to Mr. Solo for two days, but he's not one to be ignored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: parental neglect/abuse. I don't go into detail, but basically Plutt sucks. (nothing too bad tho). Also, this has DDLG vibes, but there's no actual daddy kink
> 
> Let the gaslighting and manipulation begin!

Rey is exhausted at school the next day. She couldn’t sleep, couldn’t stop thinking about everything that happened the day before: going to Mr. Solo’s house, finding out he’s Kylo Ren, _kissing him_.

It makes her dizzy to think about. She wishes she had someone to talk to, to sort out her feelings, but her only friend is Finn and she definitely _can’t_ tell him. He’ll get Mr. Solo in trouble and she doesn’t want that.

So, Rey drags herself from class to class, dreading last period when she’ll inevitably have to see him. She goes to the school’s library during her lunch like usual (Finn has a different lunch period) and works on her homework to try and distract herself.

She’s so focused that she doesn’t notice a body slowly creeping up behind her until it’s too late and his arms are around her. She jolts out of her seat, standing to face her mystery assailant, only to find that it’s Mr. Solo.

Rey clutches at her chest, heart pounding. “God, you scared me! What are you doing here?” she whispers, looking around the table. Nobody is nearby to see them, thank God– they’re hidden by a couple of shelves of books. “Somebody could see you!”

“I know, but I couldn’t wait to see you again.” He’s smiling, stepping closer to her while she steps back. He corners her against one of the shelves and reaches a hand up to brush a strand of hair from her face. “I thought about you all night.”

He leans down and kisses her like he did last night; all at once, she’s consumed by the smell of him, like pine trees and rosewood and something else Rey can’t place. She kisses him back for a moment until she comes to her senses and pulls away. Somebody could walk by at any moment and they’d both be done for. Not to mention that he’s her _teacher_ – this is wrong.

“We– we can’t,” Rey breathes. “You’re my teacher.”

Mr. Solo’s face, which was happy and relaxed a moment ago, pinches up in annoyance. His hands ball into fists at his sides.

“ _You_ were the one who kissed _me_ first Rey, remember? I thought you wanted this.”

It’s true, Rey _did_ kiss him first. She might’ve had a silly crush on him, but she never thought it would go anywhere. She shouldn’t have lead him on like that.

When she doesn’t say anything, he continues, “I’m risking a lot to be here, you know. I don’t have to help you with your book. There are thousands of other people who would _pay_ for me to read their stuff.”

“I’m sorry!” Rey babbles. She should be more grateful– a famous author wants to help _her_ , a nobody, with her writing. Plus, he likes her. Nobody has ever liked her before.

“I was just overwhelmed. I’m sorry. It’s a lot to take in, you know?” Rey smiles softly. “Plus, I didn’t get much sleep last night, so I’m not thinking clearly.”

Mr. Solo grins and pulls her against his chest for a hug. He nuzzles his face into her hair. “It’s okay, I forgive you.” The warning bell rings, telling Rey she needs to get to her next class. He presses a delicate kiss to the top of her head before releasing her. “See you in seventh period.”

***

Paper nametags litter the desks when Rey walks into Mr. Solo’s classroom a couple hours later.

“What’s this?” Rey asks.

“You’ll see.”

When the rest of the class files in, Mr. Solo announces that he’s made a seating chart.

“What the hell,” Finn grumbles under his breath. “He’s never made a seating chart before…” Rey grimaces– she has a sneaking suspicion that this is her fault. Her and Finn are on opposite sides of the classroom, with him being by the door, and her being directly in front of Mr. Solo’s desk.

Mr. Solo is uncharacteristically happy for the rest of class.

After class is over, Rey sneaks out quickly so that Mr. Solo can’t stop her. She needs a minute without his presence clouding her judgement. Finn and Poe provide a good distraction on the bus ride home.

“– and then Rose kissed me, which lead to a very long and awkward conversation. And now we’re best friends!” Finn finishes. Rey chuckles and nods, pretending like she wasn’t spaced out for his whole story. “You’ll meet her on Friday when we go to the lake. I just know you’ll love her!”

“I can’t wait!” Rey feigns enthusiasm.

* * *

The same pattern repeats on Tuesday and Wednesday: Mr. Solo meets Rey in the library and corners her against the shelves for a scandalous make-out session. Then, after class, she leaves as quickly as she can to avoid talking to him. It’s getting harder and harder to stay away, though.

The more he kisses her, the more she can’t tell what’s right and what’s wrong. Her head tells her it’s wrong, but his lips feel so good against hers. He’s the first person to notice her, _really_ notice her, and she already owes him so much.

But she has to show restraint or they’ll both be in deep water. Rey knows, instinctively, that once this goes further there isn’t any going back.

Which is why on Thursday, Rey decides to eat lunch in the cafeteria instead of the library.

She regrets it as soon as she walks into Mr. Solo’s classroom seventh period.

He’s a terror; he starts the class by giving them a surprise pop quiz with questions so hard that not even Rey knows the answers, and it only goes downhill from there. Every time Rey answers a question, he tells her she’s wrong even though she knows she’s right. He gives out _seven_ detentions to different people just for talking.

When the bell finally rings, Rey is surprised to find that she’s _mad_. She tells Finn to go to the bus without her, then storms to Solo’s desk as soon as everyone leaves.

“What the hell is your problem,” Rey seethes, poking a finger in his chest.

“What’s _my_ problem? You’re the one who’s avoiding me.”

“I–“ Rey flounders, trying to think up an excuse. He’s right, of course, but she doesn’t want to admit that.

Rey settles to change the topic instead. “Well _you’re_ an asshole!”

“You’re an immature child!” he retorts.

“I _am_ a child! And _you_ are supposed to be my _teacher!_ ”

In one swift movement, Mr. Solo shoves Rey backwards so she’s sitting on his desk. He stands between her legs, getting in her face. His lips turn up cruelly, eyes on fire.

“Oh, is that what this is? I’m the big, bad teacher who’s preying on his poor, innocent student?” He practically snarls. “Don’t turn yourself into the victim, _sweetheart_. We both know you want this just as much as I do.”

“I don’t,” Rey lies.

He leans closer to her, lips nearly touching.

“No?” He places a hand on her neck.

“No,” she repeats, leaning in to his touch.

The air between them is charged with enough electricity to rival a power plant.

Rey waits with baited breath for him to close the distance and _kiss her already_ , but he doesn’t budge. That’s when she realizes that he won’t, not unless she makes the first move. This way, she’s forced to admit that she wants him. _Asshole_.

She sinks her teeth into his lower lip, then devours him entirely. Kissing him feels good, even if it’s not right, and Rey can’t deny it anymore. He kisses her back immediately, tongue slipping into her mouth, and she can’t help but moan against his lips.

They move in tandem against each other. Ben’s hands are everywhere all at once– her neck, her waist, her hips– trying to touch as much of her skin as he can.

His body presses into hers, and Rey can feel every muscle, every ridge on him. Rey gasps when he presses closer and she can feel his length, thick and hard, through the silky fabric of his pants.

She unconsciously rocks against him, seeking out his warmth, which makes Ben’s grip on her hip tighten. He pulls away, scanning her eyes, and Rey whines at the loss of contact.

“Lay back.”

“What?” Rey pants.

“Lie down on my desk with your knees up. I want to taste your sweet little cunt.”

Rey’s brain short circuits, but she dutifully follows his instructions. She chose this.

Mr. Solo hovers over her, peeling off her jeans. Rey worries, briefly, about her situation _down there_. She’s never shaved anything besides her legs and armpits before– will he think that’s gross? She’s never really thought about it.

He peels off her underwear slowly, and Rey’s insecurities fly out the window at his expression. He looks desperate, feral– like she’s a bucket of water and he’s been stranded in the desert for weeks.

Without any preamble, he buries his face between her legs and inhales. Is that weird? Rey doesn’t have any other experiences to compare it to, so she doesn’t really know.

He bites the inside of her thigh, then laves over the spot with his tongue, causing Rey to squirm on his desk. He repeats this a few times before he makes his way to her outer lips. Rey shakes in anticipation and maybe a little bit in nervousness. There’s no going back from this.

Mr. Solo licks a hot stripe up her folds, already embarrassingly wet. She shudders around him, thighs instinctively going to close around his head. He brings an arm up around her hips to hold her still.

“Mr. Solo,” Rey moans, way too breathy.

“Ben _._ I want you to call me Ben when you’re moaning my name.”

“Ben,” Rey tries the name out on her tongue and finds she likes it. She moans it again and again as he laps at her cunt like it’s a five-course meal.

He switches between long, languid licks and tight circles around her clit; Rey feels herself climbing higher and higher. Her back arches against his desk as he sucks her clit into his mouth.

“Do you like this, sweet girl?”

“Yes,” Rey pants.

“And are you going to ignore me again?”

Rey shakes her head profusely. “No.”

“No _what?_ ”

“No, sir,” she exhales.

“Good girl.”

He rewards her with a finger in her entrance, causing Rey to hiss at the intrusion.

“Jesus, you’re tight. Can’t wait to see how you’ll feel wrapped around my cock. If you’ll be able to take it at all.”

“Please, Ben,” Rey begs, needing more, needing relief. He croons in her ear, adding a second finger and pumping steadily. At the same time, he leans down and suck Rey’s clit into his mouth again, the double simulation causing Rey to fall over the edge, vision whiting out.

She convulses on his desk, his strong arm around her middle the only thing keeping her grounded. He pulls his fingers out of her, drenched, and gently rubs her clit through each wave, drawing out her orgasm as much as possible. Finally, when Rey doesn’t think she can take it anymore, he pulls away.

She lays on his desk, panting, while Ben adjusts his noticeable hard-on through his slacks. Once he’s slightly more comfortable he leans over and kisses Rey, unhurried.

When his tongue pushes into her mouth, she can taste herself.

***

That night, Rey considers texting Ben, but she doesn’t want to appear too clingy.

Instead, she lays in bed and thinks about how good his mouth felt on her, how he made her come apart on his tongue. She’s about to sneak her hand underneath her pajama shorts when she gets a text from Finn.

> **Finn:** OMG!!!! REY! I just got accepted into UC Berkeley! Didn’t you apply there, too? Check your email

_Congrats Finn, that’s awesome!!_

Rey grins, genuinely happy for her friend. She applied to UC Berkeley, too– she’s wanted to go there since she was little. They have an outstanding English department. 

She also applied to the University of Washington and Tacoma Community College, just in case. But, _fuck_ , does she want to go to California.

It’s late, so Rey can’t go to the public library and check her email. She knows she shouldn’t, but she sneaks out of her room anyway– Plutt keeps a laptop in his room which he forbids her to use, but she _has_ to know if she got an email like Finn.

The TV is off, and the trailer smells decent, which usually means Plutt isn’t home yet. _I’ll be quick_ , Rey swears as she crawls into Plutt’s disaster of a room and finds his laptop buried under his stained bedspread. _Gross_.

She opens up the internet quickly, thanking God that Plutt is too stupid to have a password on his computer. Rey’s stomach is in knots as she types in her Gmail username and password. She takes a steadying breath and hits sign in.

As soon as she presses the button, the front door swings open and crashes into the wall with a bang _. He’s back_.

The two-bedroom, one bathroom trailer is too small for Rey to hide. It’s pointless for her to try, anyway; he’s already seen her.

“What do you think you’re doing, girl?!” he bellows, stumbling toward her. Rey moves to close out of the tab and run back to her room, but before she does, something catches her eye: an email in her inbox from UC Berkeley.

The subject line starts with “Congratulations!”

But before Rey can click on the email, Plutt grabs her roughly by the arm and throws her out of his room.

“No dinner for a week!” he yells, breath reeking of alcohol. Rey darts back to her room before he can do any more damage. Under other circumstances she might be scared, but tonight not even Plutt can destroy her good mood.

She’ll need to double check her email tomorrow to confirm, but Rey is 90% positive she just got into the college of her dreams. That, combined with her earlier romp with Mr. Solo, makes today a very good day. 

* * *

Rey wakes up at the crack of dawn to make it to the library right before they open. She’s surprised to see that she already has a text message waiting from Ben.

> **Ben:** Good morning, sweetheart. Come with me to my place after school today. I have a surprise for you.

She ignores the text for now, determined to get to the library as quickly as possible to check her email. When she finally makes it, signs on to a computer, and logs into her Gmail, her stomach drops.

There’s nothing. Not from UC Berkeley, anyway; she sees two unread emails, one from the University of Washington, and one from Tacoma Community College, both of which are acceptance letters. Which is good, but Rey wasn’t really worried about getting accepted into those two. _Where did the email from UC_ _Berkeley go?_

She checks her deleted folder and spam folder for good measure, but doesn’t find anything. What the hell? Did she imagine getting that email last night? No, there’s no way.

Maybe Plutt deleted it, but why would he do that? He wants Rey out of the house just as much as she does.

Reluctantly, Rey logs out of the computer and heads to school so she’s not late.

***

Mr. Solo doesn’t visit her in the library today, and she’s kind of grateful. She uses the extra time to check her email on the school’s computer, too; still nothing. Maybe she really did just imagine it– she was pretty scared when Plutt walked in on her.

By the time Rey makes it to Ben’s class, she’s written off the whole incident as nerves.

She smiles, genuine, when she sees Ben– her stomach still flutters when she thinks about what they did yesterday.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he gives her a quick peck on the lips before any of the other students walk in. “Sorry I couldn’t come visit you at lunch, I’ve been trying to catch up on grading. I didn’t get much done yesterday.” He gives her a sly wink, and Rey blushes up to her ears.

“It’s okay, I was kind of busy, too.”

“Oh?” he asks, sounding far too casual. “With what?”

“College stuff. I got my acceptance letters from the University of Washington and Tacoma Community College!” Rey plasters on a toothy grin, trying to look more excited about it than she feels.

“That’s awesome!” he congratulates her. “Nice and close.”

Rey gives him a questioning look, but another student comes in and distracts her. They can talk after class.

When Finn walks in, Rey makes sure to give him a hug and congratulate him again on getting accepted to UC Berkeley.

“Thanks, Rey! Hey, you’re still coming with us to the lake today, right?”

Rey’s eyes widen. _Shit_ , she totally forgot about that– between the weird email thing, plus the fact that her teacher literally _ate her out_ yesterday, the whole thing slipped her mind.

“Yeah, totally! You can still pick me up at 4, right?”

Mr. Solo starts class and orders them all to their seats before Finn can respond, but he nods.

After class is over, Mr. Solo calls her to his desk like he’s done so many times before. Rey walks over to him in excitement– maybe she’ll get a repeat of yesterday’s… _activities_. That’d be a nice way to relax before she goes out with Finn and his friends.

Rey bounces over and plops herself on his desk. He situates himself between her legs and soundly presses his lips against hers.

“I touched myself last night, thinking of you,” Ben whispers against her lips. Rey blushes furiously. “Did you get my text message? I have a surprise for you.”

“Ah, sorry, I totally forgot to respond. What is it?”

“Well then it wouldn’t be a surprise, now, would it? It’s back at my house, I’ll take you.”

Rey pulls away slightly, frowning. “But I’m going to the lake with Finn and everyone at 4…”

“I know. You have, like, an hour and a half. That’s more than enough time.”

“But I still need to get ready and pack a bag–“

Ben takes a step back, disappointment crossing his features. “I thought you’d be more excited to see what I got for you. But if you don’t want it, it’s fine, I can return it.”

“No! No, it’s fine, let’s go back to your house. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful.”

He presses a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s okay, sweetheart.”

“Just make sure you take me home before 4.”

Ben hums noncommittally, and they make their way to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I upped the chapter count to five, don't @ me


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't take this too seriously, y'all
> 
> TW: Extremely dubious consent

_**Eight months ago** _

Ben Solo is bored. Retirement isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Sure, he’s rich from the success of his novels, but what good is all that money if he doesn’t have anyone to spend it with?

He doesn’t talk to his parents. His dog, Nines, died a couple months ago. He broke up with his latest girlfriend a few weeks ago because she was not-so-subtly dropping hints that she wanted him to propose. It was almost laughable, how she thought he cared for her.

“Darling,” he had told her on their last day together, “you don’t even know my real name.”

She just wanted him for his money, anyway.

But now Ben is bored. He supposes he could always go back to teaching, but then he’d have to deal with bratty students and their even worse parents all day long. It’s miserable. Half of the reason why he wrote a book was so that he’d never have to teach again.

In the middle of Ben’s nihilistic crisis, the air conditioning goes out in his house, in the dead of summer. Perfect. The icing on his proverbial-fucking-cake. The repairman tells him it will take at least five hours to fix. What the fuck is Ben supposed to do for five fucking hours?

He needs to work on his next novel, but there’s no way he can do that in this fucking heat. Sweat is already beading down his back. He needs someplace cool, someplace quiet.

The library, Ben thinks. He always loved going there when he was a kid.

He tells the repairman to call him when his AC is fixed, then hops in his Lexus and drives to the public library.

Ben breathes a sigh of relief when the cool air of the building hits his face. It’s mid-June, so the place is nearly empty, thank God. He makes his way to a secluded back corner, where he doesn’t think anyone will bother him.

Right when Ben sets up his notebook and laptop, however, a girl comes skipping right into his area and plops down in an armchair across the room from him. Ben’s face and most of his body is hidden by a huge pillar, but it still bothers him that the girl is in his general vicinity. Can’t she find somewhere else to sit? He was here first.

Ben tries to ignore her, focusing on his work, but the girl makes it impossible. She must not notice him sitting there, because she’s humming to herself, a melody he doesn’t recognize.

He’s about to get up and tell her to be quiet when he finally looks at her, _really_ looks at her. She’s plain at first glance: brown hair, brown eyes, way too skinny. But she has a defiant set to her jaw that gives him pause. In her hands, she’s holding a book– _his_ book.

And she looks lonely, Ben thinks. Not just because she’s sitting by herself– no, it’s something in the tremble of her lips, the glare of her eyes. Something that Ben recognizes in himself.

The girl abruptly stands up and heads to the bathroom, leaving her bag unattended. Without thinking, Ben creeps over to her bag, pulled by a force greater than himself. He just wants to know more about her, he tells himself. That’s it.

She exits the bathroom before Ben has time to really snoop, but he does get one vital piece of information off the student ID card in her bag.

Her name is Rey Niima, and she goes to Kanata High School.

* * *

_**Present day** _

Ben’s surprise, as it turns out, is a brand new Macbook Air. She knows he _said_ he was going to buy her one, but she didn’t think he’d actually do it.

Once Rey gets over her usual “no it’s too much” and “I’ll pay you back” sentiments, she’s actually _ecstatic_. No more having to spend hours on end in the library; now she can work on her novel anytime, anywhere. Plus, it will be perfect for her schoolwork once she gets to college.

She thanks Ben profusely, and swears she’ll pay him back _somehow_. She loses track of time as she sets up her new laptop and plays around on it– there’s so much it can do.

Rey’s perched on one side of the reading nook, while Ben sits on the other side, reading more of her novel on his laptop. After a while, though, he sets his laptop down and slithers beside her. He places a hand on her inner thigh and heat immediately pools in Rey’s stomach.

She sets her laptop on the floor carefully, and turns her attention to Ben. She burrows her face in the crook of his neck and whispers one last “thank you” for her laptop. What did she do to deserve him?

His left hand strokes up and down her long legs, pausing when he gets to her ass. Rey lets out a squeal as Ben cups her ass and uses it as leverage to pull her flush against him.

He swallows her squeal with a kiss. Rey smiles against his lips, happy. It feels like everything is finally looking up for her. He rolls them so that he’s lying on top of her, knee between her parted thighs to support his weight.

Their soft kisses turn frantic as Ben moves his hands all over her body; stroking her hair, squeezing her breasts, trailing to the waistline of her jeans. Rey rolls her hips against his knee, the friction delicious.

Ben toys with the hem of her sweater before ordering her to sit up so he can pull it off himself. Once it’s over her head, he throws it somewhere off to the side and sucks a trail of hickeys down her neck and to her chest.

“You mean to tell me that you were walking around all day _without a bra_?” he groans. “You’re going to kill me.”

Rey has always thought her boobs were too small– in fact, it’s one of the many reasons boys made fun of her in middle and high school. Ben, though, looks at them like they’re the holy fucking grail.

He squeezes one in his right hand while his mouth latches onto the other, licking and gently biting her nipple, and _oh_ it feels good.

“Ben,” she moans, threading her fingers into his soft black hair. He nudges his knee up further so Rey can better rub against it, but there’s too much clothing in the way. Ben seems to read her mind, pulling away from her to all but tear off his shirt and slacks, followed immediately by Rey’s jeans.

Rey doesn’t know _why_ she’s surprised Ben is ripped, but she is; his chest looks like it was carved out of marble. Her eyes take in his abs until she gets to the trail of hair leading to his briefs and the telltale bulge there– it’s _huge_. If Rey wasn’t nervous before, she is now.

He silences her worries with another kiss.

“I can practically _hear_ you thinking, Rey. It’s okay, just let me make you feel good.”

Rey nods. _Okay_. She can do this.

He pulls her underwear off, her last line of defense. She’s already so worked up that when Ben fits his head between her thighs, it doesn’t take long for her to come on his tongue again, screaming his name.

Rey can hardly think straight anymore, so consumed by Ben; his smell, his touch, his voice. She wonders, absentmindedly, if they’re moving too fast. She only met Ben a couple weeks ago.

But then he takes off his briefs and the only thing she can think about is, _is that really going to fit_? He hovers over her, his length thick and hard, pointing up to his belly button. Then, in a moment of clarity, Rey is struck by a much more important question she should’ve asked a while ago.

“Er– Ben, do you have any condoms?”

An emotion Rey can’t place flickers through Ben’s eyes, but it’s gone in a flash. “It’s okay, sweetheart, we don’t need one.”

“But–“

He shushes her and lowers himself so that the tip of his cock prods her entrance.

“Don’t worry about it,” he huffs, peppering her face with kisses. Rey’s conflicted– he’s being so sweet, kissing her, but at the same time he’s not _listening_ to her. She doesn’t want to get an STI or, worse, get pregnant. She’s not on birth control.

“Doesn’t this feel good, baby?” he coos, rubbing his length through her folds, spreading her slick. The tip of his cock nudges her clit with each stroke and Rey grows impossibly wetter. It _does_ feel good, and she can’t help but moan.

“See? Just focus on how good it feels, sweetheart, don’t think about anything else. I got you.”

Rey is about to say something else, but the words immediately die on her tongue when Ben pushes into her, just the tip.

She’s too shocked to say anything as he pushes into her slowly, taking her inch by inch. He pauses when he’s about halfway in, eyes closed, sweat beading on his forehead. Rey’s wet, but she’s never done this before and he’s _really_ big– it hurts.

“Jesus, you’re tight, Rey. Never fucked a virgin before. Not gonna last long.”

In one swift movement, he thrusts all the way into her, hip to hilt. Rey cries out in pain, tears beading at the corners of her eyes. Everything is happening too fast. He’s not giving her time to think or protest or anything. All she can do is take it.

He stills once he’s seated fully inside her, giving her time to adjust, at least. He leans down and gently kisses the tears dotting her cheeks, the soft gesture sending her conflicting signals.

“I know, baby, I know. Don’t worry, it’ll feel better soon,” he murmurs into her ear. He eases out of her slowly, then pushes back in in short, quick thrusts, stretching her.

Rey sniffles. It doesn’t feel so bad anymore, just _full_. He kisses her thoroughly, exploring her mouth, which serves as a welcome distraction as his thrusts grow deeper. Soon, Rey is canting her hips up each time Ben drives into her core. He seems to notice the change and wastes no time in flipping Rey over so she’s on her hands and knees in front of him.

He presses a hand on her back, arching her until her face is flush against the pillow, ass on display. He squeezes her ass in one hand, and if Rey thinks it’s ridiculously hot that his hand nearly spans her whole ass, she keeps that thought to herself.

He slides into her wet heat with ease this time, impaling her on his cock. The position allows him to go deeper, somehow, and Rey involuntarily moans when he bottoms out. It feels good.

“You like that, baby?” he pants, thrusting into her. Rey moans in response, but that’s not good enough for Ben. He gives her a sudden smack on her ass and Rey hisses. “Use your words, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Ben! I’m so full.”

“Fuck,” he spits.

Rey’s ass bounces as he pounds into her harder, skin smacking obscenely with each advance. He’s driving her higher with each thrust, whispering obscenities in her ear, and Rey knows he’s close.

“Don’t– don’t come inside,” she sputters.

Ben abruptly grabs Rey by her hair, lifting her so they’re both standing on their knees, sweaty skin sticking together. He buries his face in the back of her neck and snakes a hand down to her clit.

“Come for me, baby,” he breathes, rubbing her clit in tight circles. That, combined with Ben’s steady thrusts, tips Rey over the edge. She can’t help but squeeze his cock with each wave of her orgasm, sucking him in deeper.

He slams into her three more times, each one harder than the last, until he finally sinks as deep into her cunt as he can and spills himself inside. He bites down on the back of her shoulder as he comes in long spurts, filling her up.

He stays inside her even after he’s finished, holding her close. Rey basks in his warmth in a post-orgasmic haze, until she feels something sticky leak past his cock and drip onto her thighs. Her eyes fly wide open, and she pushes away from Ben roughly.

“What the fuck, Ben?” she yells, in full-on panic mode.

“What?” He has the audacity to look hurt.

“ _I told you not to come in me!_ ” 

He laughs it off like it’s no big deal. “The way your cunt was gripping me, sweetheart, tells a different story. Besides, aren’t you on birth control?”

“No, I’m not! Which you would have known if you had _listened_ to me!” Rey smacks an indignant hand against his bare chest. It’s solid.

He grabs her hand and holds it against his chest, gazing at her with his big brown eyes. “I’m sorry, baby, I thought you were on birth control. It was a misunderstanding– I’ll run to the store tomorrow and buy a Plan B for you, okay?”

Rey is still beyond annoyed at him, but she feels slightly better. Okay. It was an accident– he didn’t know she wasn’t on birth control. It’s not like he was purposefully trying to… Rey shudders. No. It was an accident. He’ll buy her Plan B tomorrow.

He hugs her to his chest, stroking her hair, and Rey is all but putty in his hands. She wants to be mad at him, but she can’t bring herself to when he’s holding her like something precious.

With a kiss to her head, Ben moves them so they’re lying side by side on the plush cushions of the reading nook. His arm wraps around her middle, absentmindedly drawing patterns on her stomach, humming a familiar melody in her ear. It doesn’t take long for Rey to fall asleep, lulled by the soothing sound of his voice.

***

Rey is in a deep sleep when Ben wakes her the next morning.

“I went to the store while you were sleeping and got you a Plan B. Take it.” He hands her a circular little pill and glass of orange juice. Rey is groggy, still half-asleep, but she follows his instructions and downs the pill with orange juice. Wait, why does she need a Plan B pill?

Everything from the previous night comes rushing back all at once. Her and Ben had _sex_. _Unprotected sex_. But he just gave her a Plan B so she supposes she can forgive him. Rey stands up and winces, a sharp pain shooting through her lower abdomen. Ouch.

“You okay?” he asks, eyes wide with concern.

Rey deliberates telling him the truth. _No, it feels like I’ve been stabbed. No, you were too rough with me for my first time._ But he looks genuinely concerned, and she doesn’t want to make him feel bad.

“I’m fine, just a little sore. You’re really big.” The last part, at least, isn’t a lie.

For the first time since waking up, Rey notices that she’s not where she fell asleep; at some point during the night, Ben must have carried her from his office to the bedroom. His king-sized bed would take up half the room in a normal house, but his room is so big it hardly makes a dent.

Rey’s face scrunches up when she looks down and notices the sticky, pink-ish mess between her thighs. Yikes. She should’ve showered last night.

“Is it okay if I, um, use your bathroom?”

“Of course.”

He leaves her alone while she uses his toilet and brushes the knots out of her hair. Rey finds a spare toothbrush in one of the drawers and brushes her teeth gratefully, then turns on the shower as hot as it will go.

While Rey is scrubbing her back, her eyes shoot open as she remembers something else: _Finn_. She was supposed to go to the lake with him yesterday! Rey bangs her head against the tile of the shower wall. He was going to pick her up at her house, but she was too busy having sex with her English teacher. _I’m the worst friend ever_.

Rey leaves the shower in just her towel, not wanting to put on her dirty clothes from yesterday. Ben isn’t in his bedroom when she walks out, for which she’s secretly grateful. On his bed, though, it looks like he left out some clothes for her to wear. Thoughtful.

She throws them on; his shirt nearly goes down to her knees, and even after she rolls his sweats up several times, they’re still too long. Oh well. Rey scans the room for her flip phone, wanting to send an apology to Finn. She can’t find it in the bedroom, so she figures she must’ve left it in the office last night.

Rey pads downstairs and wanders the halls until she finally finds Ben’s office again. The reading nook is incriminatingly messy, making Rey’s cheeks flush bright red. She searches the whole room but can’t find her phone.

When she walks out of the office, her nose is assaulted by the smell of breakfast cooking– eggs and bacon. She follows her nose to the kitchen where she finds Ben. (It’s a miracle she doesn’t get lost– the house is a maze.)

“Have you seen my phone?” Rey asks before she gets distracted. Ben turns to face her, humming slightly.

“Hm, did you check the living room?”

“Not yet.” She swears she left it in the office, but she could be mistaken. Rey turns to head in the general direction of the living room, but Ben stops her.

“Wait, have something to eat first, sweetheart.”

As if on cue, Rey’s stomach grumbles and Ben smirks. Alright, she’s never one to turn down food. She eats way more than she should– she’s scared that this may be her last meal for a while when she inevitably has to go back to Plutt’s. He’s no doubt still mad at her for using his computer.

“Do you think I could take some of this back with me?” Rey asks, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

“Of course, sweetheart. Why?”

Rey hesitates, and he eyes her suspiciously. “Rey,” he intones, eyes boring into hers. She bites her lip.

“I made Plutt mad a couple nights ago, so he took away my dinner privileges.”

“Rey, dinner is not a privilege, it’s a _right_ ,” he all but growls. “You’re telling me that piece of shit is withholding food from you now?”

Rey bites her lip even harder, staring at the floor, and Ben senses there’s more. She’s always been a terrible liar.

“He’s done this before, hasn’t he?” His tone is soft now, quiet– and it’s like a dam breaks inside of Rey. She can’t control the tears as they spill from her eyes in a torrent.

Ben wraps his arms around Rey, which makes her cry harder for some reason. It’s too much, everything is too much. She’s overwhelmed.

“It’s okay,” he rumbles in her ear, stroking his fingers through her wet hair. “Everything is going to be okay. I won’t let you go back there, I promise.”

Rey continues sobbing into his chest.

***

True to his word, Ben takes Rey to Plutt’s a few hours later to grab her things. She turns 18 in a couple weeks, so Ben and Rey figure as long as they lay low, he won’t get in trouble.

Rey swirls through her room like a tornado, packing everything important to her in record speed. (She never had much stuff in the first place.) She pauses when she hears Plutt’s voice come from the living room– he must’ve just arrived home.

She thought Plutt might be mad, put up a fight, but he just shrugs.

“As long as I still get my checks, I don’t care what you do, girl.”

Rey has to restrain Ben from decking him. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and walks her outside to his car instead. As Ben opens her car door for her, she takes one last glance at the trailer, her home for the past two years.

She’s finally escaped Plutt, so why doesn’t she feel free?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter will most likely be posted on Friday or Saturday!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignorance is bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not used to writing multi-chapter fics, so I hope you guys liked this! 
> 
> TW: discussion of abortion, pregnancy kink

_**One month ago** _

“It’s done.”

Ben lets out a low whistle. “Phew, I didn’t think you’d actually do it. Good job.”

“Fuck off,” Hux spits. “Rey was one of my best students. Why do you want her in your class, anyway?”

Ben can’t help but feel a little proud when Hux mentions that Rey was one of his best students; his girl is _smart_ , on top of already being beautiful and kind. He should’ve known she would be in AP English. Doesn’t matter now.

“Worry about yourself, Hux. Unless you want me to tell your lovely wife about your _indiscretion_ with Ms. Phasma?”

Hux jumps at Ben, trying to scare him. Ben throws the scrawny redhead off him without flinching– he doesn’t have time for this. “How did you convince her to switch, anyway?” Ben asks, curious.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Hux sneers.

Ben grabs the man by the shoulders. “I would, actually.”

“I fulfilled my end of the bargain; I got her to switch out of my class. I don’t owe you anything.”

Ben releases Hux, deciding it’s not worth a fight. Whatever. As long as he gets his girl, he doesn’t care.

And he _will_ have her. No matter what it takes.

* * *

_**Present day** _

The next few weeks go by in a blur. With final exams and graduation coming up, Rey spends most of her time studying with Ben.

She feels guilty, but she avoids Finn at school. What is she supposed to tell him? _Sorry I bailed on you to have sex with my teacher, and then forgot to text you and apologize?_ Plus, she doesn’t want to make Ben mad. He doesn’t like when she talks to Finn or Poe.

Living with Ben is good, though. He’s way better than Plutt– he makes sure she eats three square meals a day and he showers her with affection and gifts. He’ll usually wake her up with his cock or tongue, which Rey can’t get enough of now that she’s used to it. Sometimes he forgets to wear a condom, but he always gives her a Plan B pill in the morning, so it’s okay. He promises he’ll make an appointment with the doctor soon and get her birth control.

After graduation, Rey spends most of her days reading and writing and preparing for college. She decides to attend the University of Washington after never hearing back from UC Berkeley. It’s probably for the best. This way she’ll be closer to Ben.

Today, though, Rey scraps all her plans for the day because she’s sick. She’s nauseous and bloated and threw up twice (after Ben left for the grocery store, thank God. He’s clingy enough as it is when she isn’t sick.)

The nausea subsides after she throws up, but she’s still tired, so she mostly lies around working on her novel. Maybe it was something she ate.

Rey is still exhausted when dinner time comes around. She’s really craving Thai, so she convinces Ben to grab them take-out instead of making dinner at home like they usually do.

She’s setting the table when he comes home with their food. He sneaks behind her and gives her ass a squeeze, making her jump in surprise.

“Ben! I didn’t hear you. Thanks for grabbing takeout.”

“Of course, sweetheart. Did you not feel like cooking today?”

“Well, I’ve been kind of sick all day and,” she pauses as Ben moves his hand from her ass to her breasts, squeezing. She winces a little– they must still be sore from when he took her last night.

“And…” she trails off once again, thoughts moving a mile a minute. She threw up this morning, she’s been exhausted all week for no reason, and her boobs are sore. There’s no way. No fucking way.

Ben turns her around to face him, concerned by her silence. She steps away from him and paces the hardwood floor rapidly.

“What is it, Rey?” he asks. She’s mumbling to herself now, doing the math in her head. The last time she had her period was a little before she first had sex with Ben. Almost a month and half ago. Fuck. _Fuck_.

But he gave her Plan B! It’s not possible. No way.

She’s still pacing, mumbling incoherently. Ben walks over to her and grabs her by the shoulders, shaking her.

“Rey. What is it?”

She looks up at him with watery eyes.

***

$30 and three pregnancy tests confirm what Rey already knows: she’s pregnant.

She sits on the toilet in shock, unable to move. How could she have let this happen? She should’ve been firmer with Ben, insisted he wear a condom every time. This is her fault.

Ben, for his part, seems to be taking the news in stride. She thought he might be mad, yell at her for being careless, but he simply stands there in silence and rubs her back. He tells her everything will be okay, but how can he possibly believe that?

“No, no, no. Everything will _not_ be okay, Ben! I’m supposed to go to college in two months! How am I supposed to– to do that with a– a b-baby,” she breaks down, sobbing out the last few words.

Ben picks her up off the toilet bridal style and lays her down on his bed so she can cry into his chest. She cries for an inordinate amount of time until there aren’t any tears left.

Once she settles down a bit, she says, voice barely above a whisper, “Maybe we should think about other options.”

Ben stiffens, quiet for a long time. “You would get rid of our baby, Rey?”

He sounds so hurt that Rey starts crying all over again, guilt wracking her chest. She has always been pro-choice, but this feels different. This is her and Ben. She feels like a horrible person. 

Rey pauses her crying and glances down at her still-flat stomach. She imagines the little clump of cells inside of her, what it will eventually grow to be– a baby. Half of her and half of Ben. They could be a family. Rey’s never had a family before.

Taking a deep breath, she makes the decision to keep it.

She tells Ben, and he gives her a toothy grin.

“Fuck, Rey, I’ve never been so happy in my life,” he says, kissing her deeply. “God, I love you.”

It’s the first time he’s told her he loves her and Rey’s heart sings at the words. She doesn’t know what to think, doesn’t know if she’s ready to be a mother, but Ben is so happy it’s contagious.

“Jesus, I’m hard just thinking about you– what you’ll look like in a couple months,” he groans, rubbing his clothed erection between her thighs. “Full of my child. _Fuck_. Take your clothes off. Now.”

He makes quick work of his suit and tie while she does the same with her dress. When she’s bare before him, Ben inspects her stomach closely. It’s still flat, but she swears she can see the slightest bulge there now. She would write it off as a food baby, except they haven’t eaten yet. Ben grins from ear to ear.

He lines himself up with her entrance and rams into her in one single thrust. Normally Ben warms her up first, so his sudden push takes her by surprise and she cries out. He doesn’t give her time to adjust, plowing into her fast and hard. He covers her mouth with his hand to keep her from crying out again.

“You’re perfect, sweetheart. Probably got pregnant the first time like a good girl.” His hands move to her tender breasts, squeezing them in his large hands while he fucks into her. “Can’t wait for these to get nice and round.”

_Wait, what?_ Alarms blare in Rey’s head, but then he laves at one of her nipples, drawing it into his mouth and sucking, and Rey forgets what she was thinking about. She whines and paws at his chest, needy.

“Please, Ben, I need–“ she pants. He thrusts faster, effectively shoving her up the bed.

“What, sweetheart? Tell me what you need. Anything you want, it’s yours.”

She moves his hand from her breast and brings it to her clit, pleading. Knowing what she wants, Ben rubs his thumb in tight circles and she moans.

The hand that isn’t circling her clit reaches for her hair, pulling it into his fist. He drags her head up by her hair, forcing her lips to meet his and Rey is delirious with pleasure. The kiss is sloppy and all-consuming and her toes curl because she knows she’s close.

“I want everyone to know you’re mine, that I did this to you.” He moves his hand from her hair to her taut stomach. “Tell me you’re mine. _Say it.”_

“Yours, Ben, just you!” she screams as she falls over the edge, vision whiting out. Ben follows right after, cum painting her insides as her walls squeeze him of every drop.

He collapses next to her, spent. Rey feels light and airy. _Ben still wants her, he’s not mad_. She still hasn’t grasped that they’re going to have a _baby_ , but she takes comfort in the fact that Ben will be here to help her. In fact, he seems more than ready.

Rey brushes off her thoughts and curls into Ben’s chest, sticky with sweat. He was the one who gave her the Plan B to begin with. He obviously didn’t plan for this to happen, either. It was an accident. It happens.

“You’re going to make such a good mommy, Rey.”

***

Ben convinces Rey to take a gap year off school, for the baby.

“I’ll quit my job at the school to help you,” he tells her. “It’ll give us more time to work on our novels anyway.” So, Rey stays home and writes and helps Ben get the nursery ready. She doesn’t want to know the gender yet, so they decorate it white for now.

Rey’s stomach swells more and more each day– she’s almost four months along so she’s not huge yet, but it’s still noticeable. She was worried what Ben would think of her growing body, but he seems to love it; every chance he gets, he rubs his hand over her protruding belly.

It warms Rey’s heart, how excited he is for the baby. She secretly is, too, despite everything.

Rey’s bladder wakes her up at 3 a.m. one night. Careful not to wake Ben, she slips out of bed and goes to relieve herself. Once she’s up, she can’t fall back asleep, so she decides to venture to Ben’s office and work on her novel instead.

When she walks down the stairs to his office, she realizes she forgot her laptop back upstairs. Whatever– it’s all on Google docs. She can just use Ben’s computer.

She opens his computer and is surprised to see her novel is already pulled up. She supposes that’s normal, considering how much Ben copyedits for her.

But then Rey notices that her email is also open in another tab. _Why would Ben have my email open? How was he even able to get my password?_

Realization hits Rey like a slap across the face. So many months ago, when she came to his house for the first time, she signed into her Gmail account on his computer. He’s had access to it ever since _–_ she doesn’t know how she never put two and two together before.

Frantic, Rey closes out of the web browser and pulls up all the documents on Ben’s computer. She doesn’t know what she’s looking for, just that she’s looking for _something_. She scrolls past random short stories and student’s assignments, all the way to the bottom of the finder. Nothing.

Rey closes his laptop and starts combing through his desk instead. She doesn’t find anything on her first search, but on her second look-through, her hand brushes against an envelope taped to the underside of one of the drawers.

Dread seeps into her bones, twisting her gut, as she pulls the large manila envelope out and sets it on the desk. She tears it open with shaking hands.

The first thing Rey pulls out is a crumpled piece of paper, wrinkled and torn like somebody ripped it out of a notebook and threw it away.

It’s her handwriting. Rey recognizes the note immediately– she wrote it last summer at the library when she was bored and wanted to get some of her frustrations out on paper. She reads the forgotten words swiftly:

_Plutt left on Friday and hasn’t been back in three days, leaving me alone at the trailer with hardly any groceries. Another bender with his buddies, probably. God, I can’t wait until I’m 18 and am out of foster care for good._

_I’m re-reading Jane Eyre right now. I wish I had someone dark and mysterious like Mr. Rochester to take care of me, to take me away from all of this. I’ve never felt so alone._

Rey stops reading there, though the note continues. _What the fuck is this?_ She only wrote the note to vent her feelings, and then she threw it away immediately after, realizing how foolish it was. Why does Ben have it?

Without thinking, Rey dumps the rest of the contents of the manila envelope onto the desk. A few more crumpled notes fall out, but one piece of paper catches her eye, because, unlike everything else in the envelope, it’s unblemished. Rey folds it open carefully and scans the page.

> _February 7, 2020_
> 
> _Rey Niima_
> 
> _555 E. Park Rd._
> 
> _Chandrila, Washington 98127_
> 
> _Ms. Rey Niima,_
> 
> _Congratulations! On behalf of the University of California, Berkeley, we are pleased to announce your admission for Fall 2020!_
> 
> _Your academic and personal accomplishments…_

Rey can’t read the rest of the letter, tears clouding her vision.

She feels cold. Numb. She sits in Ben’s chair and stares straight ahead for an insurmountable amount of time, unblinking. Her mind starts connecting the dots.

He has been watching her since last summer, at the very _least._ He deleted her email from UC Berkeley, and most likely stole the physical acceptance letter from Plutt’s trailer. He isolated her from Finn, moved her into his house, and convinced her not to go to college. What else has he done to keep her in his grasp?

Rey’s hand immediately jerks down to her belly.

The light in the office turns on at the same time.

“Oh, Ben, what have you done?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! 
> 
> Also, I finally broke down and made a Twitter (@pleasereylo) if y'all want to chat or send me prompts or whatever lol


End file.
